Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, more particularly, to a correction of a deteriorated image using image restoration processing.
Description of the Related Art
Since an optical transfer function (OTF) varies according to an image pickup state, such as a zoom position and a diaphragm diameter, changing an image restoration filter in accordance with the image pickup state is required. Meanwhile, storing correction values corresponding to all optical parameters, such as a focal length and a diaphragm value, obtained during imaging makes a data size of the correction values enormous and requires a large capacity memory in an image pickup apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-161278 discloses an image processing apparatus that determines to perform either of image restoration processing using cached data according to an image pickup state or a regeneration of an image restoration filter so as to reduce a processing time of the image restoration processing.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-150421 discloses a reduction method of a data quantity and an operation amount that performs a generation of an image restoration filter only according to a diaphragm value.
However, in conventional techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-161278 Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-150421, since the image restoration processing is performed in order selecting an image, remaking the same image restoration filter for the image imaged in the image pickup condition applicable the previously generated image restoration filter can be required. The operation amounts of the generation of the image restoration filter are relatively larger compared with other processing, and thus increasing repetition of remaking the image restoration filter causes delay of a processing time and waste of power. As a result, usability for users worsens.